Rise of Hex
Plot Ben and Rook are standing outside a giant building with a big statue of Ben and with sign that says: Ben 23 Bounce House. Rook shakes his head. (Ben): What? Too much? (Rook, dizzy): Very. (Ben): Okay. I'll take down the statue. Ben and Rook drive away in a limo when a 100 foot tall rock monster emerges from the sea. It roars and follows the limo. (Ben): WHAT? (Rook): Ben? (Ben): Driver, stop! Ben and Rook jump out of the car. Ben transforms. (Giant-Manster): Oh, yes, Giant-Manster is the way to go! (Rook): Wise choice, Ben. But remember. This is a highly populated area! Giant-Manster nods. He then proceeds to punch the monster, who stops his fist. (Giant-Manster): Uh oh. The monster punches him with his own fist, over and over again. (Rook): Ben, stop hitting yourself! (Giant-Manster): I *gets punched* am not *gets punched again* doing it! He falls back to a skyscraper, that gets a bit damaged. Rook blasts the monster with his Proto-Tool, to no avail. The monster attempts to hit Giant-Manster, but he blocks the attack with his hands in a X position, which accidentally unleashes a powerful aqua colored beam that turns the monster to dust. (Giant-Manster, reverting): Woah! What was that? (Rook): A To'kustar's cosmic beam. Excellent strategy, Ben. (Ben): But I didn't even know I had that power. (Rook): Well, be glad you found it out. You prevented major collateral damage. Among the remains of the creature, he notices a small rock that glows purple. He picks it up. The duo gets back in the limo. (Rook): This rock gives out an unnatural energy signal. Perhaps we should send it to Azmuth to analyze it. (Ben): We don't need Azmuth when I have- He activates the dial and transforms. (Smartoad): -Smartoad! (Limo Driver): What a clever ''name, Mr. Tennyson. (Smartoad): Thanks, Jarvis. (Limo Driver): My name is not Jarvis.. (Smartoad): What is it then? (Limo Driver): Alfred. (Smartoad): Alright, Jarvis. Now, let's have a look on this rock. ''He takes it and observes it from every angle. (Smartoad): May I borrow your Proto-Tool? (Rook): Sure. Rook hands him the Proto-Tool and he shifts into a drill. He starts drilling into the rock which glows pink and sends pink energy into the Proto-Tool electrfying Smartoad. (Smartoad): Yow! That was...shocking. I believe this thing is magic! (Rook): Oh no...not magic! (Smartoad): Magic. At the Plumber base, Gwen is running into the lab where Ben as Time Guy is firing time rays at the rock. (Gwen): What are you doing?! (Time Guy): I have no idea! He reverts. Rook walks in. (Ben): Well! While Gwen inspects this thing. I will be playing my XBox 200. (Gwen): 200? That doen't even exist! (Ben): Yet. Ben laughes evily and walks away. Back at Ben's mansion he is playing his XBox 200 when a blue light appears in the sky. It has a Omnitrix symbol on it. (Ben): *gasp* The Gyro Signal! Rook! To the Gyrocave! (Alfred): Sir, you don't own a Gyrocave. (Ben): True. Go build one! Ben runs out the door and transforms. (Ben): Turtlewind! Turtlewind flies towards the city. He lands in front of the Police Department. He reverts. A man walks towards him. (Man): Ben. We have trouble. (Ben): What's up, Commissioner Jordan? (Jordan): Well a flying man with a red cloak came to us about an hour ago, he told us to tell you to come and fight him at...stonehenge. (Ben): Got it. Ben turns into Velocitiraptor and speeds to the Plumber base he finds Gwen and Rook. (Velocitiraptor): Guys! Hex challenged me to a duel! Gotta go! Meet you at stonehenge! He runs away. (Rook): Stonehenge? (Gwen): Oh no. Not stonehenge. Rook! We gotta go! Meanwhile at Stonehenge Hex is meditating in mid air in the center of stonehenge when Velocitiraptor dashes in and skids to a stop. He times out. (Ben): Alright, Hex. Let's do this. (Hex): Prepared to die, Tennyson. (Ben): Nah! (Hex): Very well we shall beg- (Ben): Stop! First. Lights! Lights turn on. (Ben): Cameras! Flying robot cameras appear. (Ben): Action! It's gyro time! Ben transforms. (Duplicat): Duplicat? I was going for Seedshot. Oh well. He duplicates into 4 clones and they tackle Hex. Meanwhile Rook and Gwen arrive and see the Hex blasting Duplicats into oblivion with his staff. (Gwen): Oh no, we're too late. There is only one Duplicat left now. He clones into 8 copies. 7 start attacking Hex while the 8th backs off. (Duplicate 8): Hello once again, folks! Tonight we have to coolest of the cool and richest of the rich, ME! Hex summons a rock creature to attack. The rock creature punches 4 Duplicats defeating them. (Duplicat 1): Owwwww.... (Duplicat 8): And in this corner we have the smelliest of the smelly, HEX! (Hex): SILENCE! Hex shoots Duplicat 8 eradicating him. The remaining duplicats de-clone into one and change into Rollaway. (Rollaway): Oh yeah! Remember you can now get a new Rolllaway toy, with real rolling action, in every kid's meal at Mr. Gyro! Rollaway curls into a ball and rams the Rock monster destroying it. (Gwen): Ben! Stop! You don't understand. Stonehenge is an enchanted place! Hex is stronger here! You can't beat him! (Rollaway): Now that's just cheating... Rollaway rolls toward Hex and rams him. He grabs Hex and curls into a ball he rolls out of stonehenge and reverts. They roll down a hill. Ben grabs Hex and kicks him in the gut. (Ben): I can still beat you by myself. Hex blasts Ben's arm causing him to go flying. (Gwen): BEN!! Gwen turns into an Anodite (Gwen): Hex! Gwen grabs him with her hair and throws him into a portal. She goes back to normal human form and passes out. She wakes up in the Plumber Base. Rook and Ben, wearing a cast on his arm. (Ben): You okay? (Gwen): Better than you. (Ben): Yeah. Anyways, who wants a free Gryo. It's on me. (Rook): Where? The three walk away laughing. Fin. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson Villains *Hex Aliens *Giant Manster *Smartoad *Time Guy (first appearance) *Turtlewind (first apperance) *Velocitiraptor *Duplicat (first apperance; accidental transformation selected alien was Seedshot) *Rollaway Category:Episodes Category:Ben 23 Category:Maximus Loo2012